


I knew you will

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: He really thought Sherlock was alive.





	I knew you will

 

 

On the most dangerous case of their career, Sherlock got killed, a man shot him and the police never knew who killed the detective.

 

Exactly for that detail John thought that Sherlock was alive, somewhere, but alive.

 

John was pretty sure that Sherlock was going to come back like before, that he will appear he will yell at him again and they just will go back to home.

 

He never went to the funeral also, he had as a habit to charge Sherlock’s phone and laptop and always cook enough food for two persons.

 

Obviously, the year's started passing and Sherlock never came back.

 

John as an old man. In his deathbed meanwhile, a grown-up Rosie holds his hand waiting for the moment; John says his last words looking at the room’s door-”I knew you will come back, I knew you will”- After saying that he closed his eyes and felt in an eternal dream.

 

Rosie was really confused, cleaning the tears from her eyes she was trying to see someone of the door but in fact, nobody was there.


End file.
